Grayza: A new Beginning
by dannyshao2013
Summary: Far Far away in the dimension called the Remix. It was the same as Earth currently, though they would be drastically different in the near future. GRAYZA! Alternate dimension!


Far far away in a dimension called The Remix

Far far away in a dimension called The Remix it was the same as Earth currently, though they would be drastically different in the near future. An old man was carried a one-month old baby that was bound to be one of the most powerful scientists in the Remix. He carried the child to the doorstep of a mansion AKA a big orphanage, he mumbled to himself" For now the child will be secure until it is time to show all the Remix his scientific abilities… Gray". Meanwhile unbeknownst to young Gray on the Earth his human counterpart, Michael Zuckerberg had his one-month birthday.

 _6 years later on the remix…_

Gray was angry. Actually 'angry' would a total understatement. He was outrageously furious. Out for revenge. The passersby eyed him with dread as murderous aura was emitting from him while he ran through the streets. The raven haired boy looked more like a thirsty, frenzied vampire. Lucky for them, it wasn't their blood he was out for today. He had a certain redhead in mind.

Actually he's been pretty angry for a while now. His temper has never been the same since the day he met that one-eyed freak. Only a while back when Ellie's big mouth let the leash loose, he did the same with his temper.

Today was the day! Now or never! He didn't care if he got his butt kicked, _again._ He was gonna see the last of that tomato head. Or the other way around, she was about to see _his_ end.

To his dismay, he knew it was most likely the latter.

As Gray passed out of the crowded streets, he found himself on a clearing, beside the river. Panting heavily; he bent down and put his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath. The sun was already setting in the west horizon, symbolizing the end of another one of his hectic days.

His eyes suddenly darted below, at the small figure seated in front of the bank. The figure's unique hair gave it away that, it was indeed his prey.

"There you are." Gray said to himself while still catching his breath. He took a deep breath and launched forward striding down the slope.

"Hey! Here I come. Fight me freak!" he screamed while he made his way to the girl, ready to throw a blow. He expected the redhead to turn around swiftly and blow a strike of her own. Like his expectation he did see the girl swirl around…only to be met with her mesmerizing _teary_ brown eye.

He stopped dead on his track. Just like their first encounter, Gray froze, as if in a daze, eyes locked with her single sienna orb, unable to look away.

 _Wait…tears?_

Now the rascal had a second reason to be in a daze. She was crying. The ruthless, tomato head, one-eyed freak that kicked his butt on a daily basis knew how to cry?!

The girl on the other hand, had quickly overcome Gray's surprise attack and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. Going back her usual stoic self, clearing her voice she spoke.

"What? Want some more beatings? Alright, come and get it." she stated coolly. What else could she say? This was the only business they had, nothing more, nothing less.

 _Dang it! Say something idiot! And stop staring at her! Move!_ his inner self yelled.

"Uh…no." Was all Gray could muster as his voice grew shaky and blushed uncontrollably.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're already done getting kicked." she said again. Gray swallowed and this time however the rascal managed to speak up without his voice quivering.

"Why are you here alone?" he asked out of the blue. That caught the redhead off guard. She was about to brush it aside and ignore the question but seeing the determined gleam in the boy's eyes, her own eyes softened a little and her lips twitched upwards as she glanced downwards.

"I guess…because being around people makes me uncomfortable. I like being on my own." She stated.

"Then why are you crying on your own?"

Again for the second time that evening the girl was caught off guard. She snapped her head to the rascal, staring at him with disbelief. She really couldn't make herself believe that this kid, who's been nothing but trouble to her could possibly do that to her, to surprise her, to catch her off guard.

Unable to move or speak the girl just stared at the boy as he made his way to her side and plopped down on the grass beneath him. Unable to figure out what he was doing the redhead simply asked.

"What now"? She asked. "Oh, let me guess." she said again while sitting down herself.

"You're gonna cry with me too and be my weeping buddy from now on?" she said mockingly with a smirk. "I don't think I kicked you THAT hard."

"SHUDDUP!" Gray felt like sinking into the ground but stood up in rage as he felt his cheeks warming up, _again._

 _Dang it! What's wrong with me?_

"OH!" his head snapped up as he suddenly remembered something. The girl looked up at him with questioning eye as the boy looked down.

"I never got your name." he said. "Not that I care, anyway. It's just that you gotta know the players when playing a game." He quickly added.

The last thing he needed was to make her think that he was interested her. He already had Eli thinking that. He didn't need more people in that league. Especially not the person involved.

"…What game?" the girl asked cluelessly."If me kicking your butt everyday is a game to you then you're gonna be beaten to a pulp before the clock even reaches the half-time."

"Oh, dang it! Will ya just say it?!" Why was she so difficult?

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking for other people's name?"

 _Oh…she doesn't know my name either? Good to know I'm not the only one here with lacking common sense._

"They call me Gray the Great." he announced proudly, chin up, standing tall. But soon his shoulders dropped at her witty retort.

"Great at what? Getting his butt kicked?" she asked raising her eyebrow. And Gray felt completely flustered now.

"According to what I know, 'the great' is no surname. So why don't you stop embarrassing yourself further and just say your real name, hm?"

Gray was about to argue more but just decided to let it go this time. Sighing he started "It's … Tesla ." He finally said.

"Erza Scarlet." The girl said while staring at the setting sun. Gray looked down at the girl arching an eyebrow, and then to her hair.

"Scarlet?" he questioned. Erza stared at him getting ready to counter back whatever snide comment he was about to make about her last name.

To her surprise it never came.

Instead Gray just put his hands behind his head and flashed her _the_ brightest smile she's ever seen.

"Suits ya!" he said, still flashing his boyish grin.

Erza stared at the boy. Eyes wide, face on fire.

It was _her_ turn to go red now.

"Whatever, lets just go back to the orphanage now" she mumbled while still blushing

 _One Week Later..._

"Oh kids~~ Dinner's ready, come and get it!"

Came Elisca's bubbly voice from downstairs. It was dinnertime. And Eli was the cook. That definitely perked up the redhead's appetite, probably _only_ hers though. She quickly closed the book she was reading and threw it at her bed. Getting out of her room, down the hall, padding down the stairs.

Just like most of Eli's 'cooking days' the corridors and stairs were desolated of any children. They've all most likely scurried back to their room and locked the doors as soon as they heard the ward calling them for dinner.

Really now, why couldn't these ungrateful idiots just appreciate what Eli's doing for them and just eat up?! The food she made were most nutritious and delicious! Why couldn't these bird-brains just see that?

Well she got the nutritious part right. But delicious? That's where she differed from the rest of the kid's opinion. To the most of them those _thingies_ , Erza highly stated to be tasty, were nowhere near _edible._

Amid of her chain of thoughts she reached downstairs and to her surprise the whole dining room was crowded with children. Though almost all of them seemed to be heavily sulking. Judging by the grimaced look on their faces, Erza figured there's no way they came here willingly.

"WHEW! That was such a drag!" Erza turned around hearing Eli's voice. She looked exhausted.

"Um…Eli?" the young girl started slowly. "Did you _drag_ all of them here?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yep! sure did! Each and every one of 'em!" She said cheerfully, obviously proud of her work.

"Although…"she trailed off while scanning over the room."I think that Gray kid managed to get away." she finished thoughtfully.

Yeah… Gray. Erza didn't see him either. Actually she hasn't seen the raven haired boy at all today. Did he decide to bail early knowing that Eli would force him to eat her meal?

"Eli, come with me to the groceries', we gotta get some stuff before dinner" said matron Granny Hilda as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Okay! coming." she replied. "Alright people! Looks like it'll be a little late. Dinner's gonna be served in fifteen minutes! She called out to the sulking kids.

All the kids sat up straight and immediately stopped grimacing as they all saw rays of hope. They could escape while the women were gone! YAY!

"Come, Elisca, and for the rest of you," She addressed to the kids."If I come back and see even one of you out of place, than I will personally bury you alive." Finished the matron and everyone-minus Erza- gulped.

 _Oh! I love her death threats! I wanna be just like her someday!_

While Erza was mentally squealing over Granny Hilda's viciousness, all the other children in the room, plus Eli, sweat dropped and thought,

 _Scary!_

Satisfied with the children's' reaction the matron made her way to the exit and gestured the teen to follow. However before doing as her boss told her to Eli stopped suddenly and turned to the much younger redhead.

"Oh, Erza! Listen, while I'm at the shop could you please go and find that lil' troublemaker for me?" she asked politely.

Before Erza could open her mouth to say something the teen beat her to it and said it for her, "Thanks! I know you could do it! Bye, see you in a while!" she waved and ran out to follow her boss.

The young lass just shook her head and went on her way to _drag_ that idiot Eli mentioned back there. Somehow, she had a feeling that she already knew where he was hiding.

True to her anticipation, there he was, the skinny lad, sitting on the riverbank. _Her_ riverbank. Or at least it was her before that idiotic Gray began to invade it. At first she would protest, saying it was her space but the stubborn kid wouldn't listen and continued to do what he wanted without even caring what she said or did. He argued back by giving some lame excuses like 'your name's not written on it' or whatever.

 _Pffft, that's the oldest excuse in the list!_

Yeah, she should've hit him. Knock him out cold for plaguing her personal space. Make him regret even thinking about talking back to her.

Only she didn't.

She didn't know at first why she didn't do it, but eventually figured it out. As annoying as he can be, she actually…liked his company…? Which was downright weird and a little unexpected, maybe?

Maybe cause she was so bored and fed up being by herself all the time, that even the annoying brat made her feel a little…um, less lonely.

 _Only a Little._ Or so she convinced herself.

In a total, they've been more talking and less fighting these days. Actually they don't really fight at all. How did _that_ happen?

As the redhead glided down the small slope making herself to the lad, he spoke up without sparing her a glance.

"If you're here to take me back to gulp down that crack-brain's cooking, then stop wasting your time and go back without me."

When Gray still felt Erza's stare on him, He offered "You can have my share of the meal."

 _The nerve of this idiot. Trying to bribe me?! Although…the deal's not bad…_

"Eli's not a crack brain! and her cooking is excellent! you're just too ungrateful." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh no. There's another crack brain in the house. What are you gonna say next? Granny Hilda's an innocent, polite lady?" the raven haired boy said with sarcasm.

Erza blinked twice before answering "What's wrong with Granny Hilda?"

… _Is she serious?_

When Gray said nothing Erza went on with her babbling, "I don't see why you gotta hate them so much. They're great people. Role model for women these days. They're my Idol, my inspiration. I wanna be just like them some da—"

"NO! no no no no. Absolutely not!" Gray shot up from his seat and started panicking. Surprised by his sudden change Erza backed away.

"You are gonna be nothing _Nothing_ like them. The last thing I need is a… hybrid of two of the weirdest women in my life! So don't even think about idolizing them!"

Hearing Gray's words Erza's surprised face soon took a mocking demeanor. "Don't tell me 'Gray the Great ' is worried for _me_." she said teasingly.

"Pfffffffft! Yeah right! Dream on. freak! N-no way!" Gray blurted out a little too quickly.

 _I'm not worried. I don't even care what happens to her. I—um…I'm just worried about my wellbeing in the future. Not that I want her to be in my future or anything! OH DANG!_

The raven haired lad was so engaged in his inner war, he didn't even notice when the redhead made her way beside him and sat down. "yeah…you're right." she spoke.

Gray almost jumped a foot suddenly finding her beside him. Trying his best to hide his furriness he managed to speak up "R-right 'bout what?"

Her lips twitched up a little. "About me being a freak." She hugged her knees tighter. "No wonder why nobody cares about me."

A pang of guilt struck him hard seeing the sadness in her single orb. He gulped once before starting to talk. "Um…listen. I…er..didn't mean what I said. You're not…a freak." Gray scratched the back of his head. "I was just angry about how you treated me. So…" Gray stopped taking feeling that he'd already said more than he should've.

Erza stared at him in disbelieve, mouth slightly agape. Not believing for a second that the troublemaker finally confessed. "It's fine." she said not knowing what else to say.

They both sat next to each other staring at the blankness of the setting sun. The same thought running through both of their heads.

… _This is awkward._

It was Gray that decided to break the silence since the redhead wasn't showing any signs of doing so. "How'd it happen?" he asked outta the blue. "Your eye I mean." he cleared it up.

"This?" Erza asked while gesturing to her right eye covered by a white patch. Gray nodded and the girl stiffened visibly. Obviously not comfortable talking about the topic. Despite all that she started slowly, voice slightly shaky.

"…There was a…massacre in my village. Bandits attacked. They killed everyone. They—they killed my parents…and…gave me this." she finished, her voice close to breaking.

 _Oh…_ Gray's eyes widened.

Out of all the things he thought had happened to her, _this_ was never one of them. He thought she was gonna say something like 'I fell of a bike' or some sort. Not THIS!

And here he was thinking he's the most miserable kid alive.

Nobody deserved all of these. _She_ didn't deserve this.

Gray knew he needed to say something. He needed to say it fast! Anything to get rid of that look on her face that clearly said 'I'm going to start bawling any minute now'. He could've just let her be. But he felt liable since he's the one who's brought the topic up in the first place. He never liked seeing girls cry. Besides…

 _Someone as strong as her should never cry…_

He quickly shook his head to get rid of his last thought for good and focused on the situation at hand.

"Um…if It makes you feel any better, my parents are dead too…" Gray said slowly.

It must've been the wrong thing to say cause the girl hugged her knees even tighter. "No, it doesn't." she buried her face in her knees even deeper. "Hearing people die never made me feel better."

 _Uh oh…not good!_

"What was the name of your village again?!" Gray asked hurriedly. Erza looked at him with her face still full of misery "…Rosemary." she said weakly.

"Rosemary, huh?" Gray scratched his head thoughtfully. "Where have I heard it before…?" he asked himself. "C'mon brain! think, think, THINK!" he pounded his head repeatedly in an attempt to get the information out. Gray's idiotic performance made Erza's lips twitch upright a little.

"Oh! I got it!" the raven head slammed his fist on his palm. Erza could make out an invisible light bulb beaming over his head. "Wasn't that the herb spice my mom used to put in her mushroom gumbo?" the boy stared at the redhead expectantly.

"…"

Erza searched the boy's face for any sign of jest. Surely he couldn't be serious! Nobody's that dumb…right?

After 10 seconds flat, when Gray's expression still didn't change,still looking for confirmation from her, it finally hit Erza. _He's not kidding!_

The next things Erza knew were her bursting up in laughter and the 100 watt glow on Gray's face gone at the same time.

"You—You're such a, -Who're you callin' a crack brain? _Crack brain?_ " Erza stuttered with her words as she was too busy laughing to get her speech out right.

Gray blushed ten shades of red in a mere second. He mentally cursed himself for being such a scatter brain. Oh great now _he_ thinks he's a scatter brain too! Just great.

Gray opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, gaping like a fish, blushing like mad, _trying_ his best to come up with some smart comeback while the redhead clenched her stomach, heaving with laughter.

Meanwhile…

Elisca gawked at the sight before in bewilderment, clenching a grocery bag with her arms. Was…she seeing things? Was she being delusional? Was there something wrong with her head?! She needed to see a doctor!

"Well would you look at that." The teen was brought back to reality by the sound of Granny Hilda's uncharacteristic voice. "Meh…I saw this coming anyway."

"What! You're seeing this too boss!?" _Means my head's Okay..._

"well, ya know what they say! ya always end up marrying the ones ya hate most. The end. Now c'mon lass! let's go gulp down some of yer stinkin cookin'." She gestured Eli to follow.

"…OK, coming." Eli followed her, walking backwards, her eyes never leaving the odd duo, dying to ask something to the older woman.

 _So…When did they get married, boss?_

"Say…" The young boy's voice made the brunette look up from what she was doing and reply to the lad, currently swinging his feet merrily from the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Gray?"

"When you found me that day, I just said that I'm lost and you just _hauled_ me here without even asking a word!"

"And your point is…?" she replied while going back to her work, now obvious that the rascal was here to do nothing important.

"My point is that, how did you automatically assume that I'm an orphan? I said I was _lost._ Not homeless or that I didn't have anyone to take care of me!" he raised his voice and grabbed the counter corner hard, demanding the teen's attention back on him.

"Well do you?" Eli replied in a normal tone. "Do you have other people to take care of you? Then why don't you tell me their number, I'm sure they'd be happy to come and pick you up." She challenged.

 _Only they wouldn't be._ Gray thought to himself as he visibly went pale and sunk in his seat thinking about the horrible days he had back at Ms. Celia's.

Back to the time when on every second of his days he was reminded that he's unwanted, unwelcome, just a burden.

Apparently Eli had hit the bulls-eye without really thinking much.

Gray sat there quietly. Not waggling his feet anymore, looking pale and scared like a criminal caught on crime.

Eli paused from her chore and breathed a heavy sigh. "Look here, Gray." She sighed again. "I know it's really hard for a kid like you to suddenly just… fit in and be comfortable in an unfamiliar place, that's so distant and different from everything you've ever known."

"But it won't help if you keep running away. I need you to open up and share stuff to others."

The ever jumpy rascal still hung his head down, looking low.

"But that doesn't have to be me." She made her way to the raven head and patted his head lightly. "You can do that with anyone, really. You do understand what I'm saying here, right?"

Oh, yeah. He sure did. And that's what he feared most.

"I want you to make some friends." She requested. These words made the rascals head snap up like a shuttle.

 _Make friends?! Friends!? Here? Anything but that!_

"B-but they ALL hate me!" Gray said without missing a beat. Eli felt a strange sense of déjà vu sweep through her as she looked back to five months earlier, when she heard a certain redhead shout out the same line to her, at the very same request.

" _They all hate me, Eli!"_ Erza had said with glassy eyes. And speaking the truth, that's still the case.

Snapping out of her thoughts Eli held the boy's shoulder firmly in an attempt to calm him down. "Gray…I know it's gonna be hard. It's not gonna be easy at all. But…but I need you to at least try. Just try…okay?"

Gray stared at the floor, feeling completely lost. As if he's been asked to do the unattainable.

"This is your home now." She let her grip loose from his shoulder. "Stay here, Gray."

He would. But only he had no grounds, no reason to.

* * *

Gray blinked a couple of times at the sun and let his mind reel back to the present from two months earlier, back when he had a banter with the ward about convincing him to stay here.

Back then he had _thought_ he felt miserable. But _now_ , compared to what he was feeling now, he thinks miserable was an understatement. He was down in the dumps!

Cause lying here under the blue sky, just watching those fluffy cotton balls drift away, green blades poking at his back, he never felt so safe, so like…home.

"You know this used to be my spot." Came an annoyed voice from where he was lying. And he didn't need to roll around to see who it was.

"Yeah? Well, learn to share." He said casually.

She went quiet for a moment. Only to start complaining again of course. So typical.

"I should totally break a bone or two, you know?" Gray yawned loudly at that.

"Don't bother; during the car crash I broke 3 ribs."

Erza went silent at the newly found info. He broke ribs?! It was only then she realized that she never really offered any condolences to him about what happened to his family. Where he did his part almost instantly when he found out about hers.

This small fact made her feel like she's in debt. And she did not like to be in debt.

"Um…sorry about, you know…your parents." She flinched at how obvious it was that she's struggling to get the words out. Of course she's struggling! It's not every day she says 'sorry' to someone!

Gray cracked an eye open to peek at the girl. Once single, but now a pair of sparkling brown orbs stared at him, letting him know although her struggle, how sincere she was about her words.

Gray stared back at her eyes. They were actually kinda...pretty from up close. Definitely one the bests he's ever seen. She had her right one replaced a couple of weeks ago by Porlyusica, the chief doctor of the local hospital and also Granny Hilda's good friend. She didn't even charge. The pink haired doc had taken an instant liking to Erza the moment she set her eyes on her. Why? He'd later found out.

 _Diamond cuts diamond_ they say. Or in this case, weirdos can only stand _their_ kind.

Her treatment on Erza was successful. Despite being rude, the lady was good at what she did.

"Yeah, whatever." he closed his eyes again.

Silence. A comfortable one at that.

"What'cha doin'?" The girl cut the tranquility. Geez she sure is blabby today!

"Duh. I'm baking cookies." the boy said in a mocking tone. "Staring at the sky, dummy!"

Actually he was more like staring at the clouds. Call him immature,but he loved it. He loved the way the fluffy cotton balls drifted by, he loved the vestal white color. But most of all he just LOVED how they came of different shapes and sizes. Making out cloud shapes has always been one of his favorite games.

Of course he wasn't about to say it out loud. especially not to the bossy redhead. Someone as stout as her probably would say something like 'cloud-watching's for lazybones' or some sort.

"What do you see?" at Erza's question Gray merely shrugged. "What do you see?" the raven head questioned back. He was not taking any risks.

Erza started to hum and her face turned serious. Probably thinking up a scientific, logical explanation about how clouds are formed. Figures.

Gray rolled his eyes and gazed at a cloud shaped like a...dog? Yep that's definitely a dog.

"I see a dog." came the redhead's _Totally unexpected_ response.

Gray shot up from his lying position and propped himself up by the elbow and gazed at the redhead in complete bewilderment.

"...Can I help you with something?" said the girl nonchalantly to the wide-eyed Gray.

"Who the heck are you and what have you done to Erza!?"

* * *

The two of them laid there, staring at the sky. A soft breeze crossed across the field making the soft grass sway to and fro.

"I see...a tree."

"No dummy, that's a ginger bread man!"

"Ooh! that one looks just like a baby."

"NO! that's a cupcake!"

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"Urghh! fine! it's a baby. Happy now?"

"Very." The girl smirked in triumph. It's been an hour since she's started playing this little game, and found it extremely fun. Who knew the scum next to her was actually an avid cloud watcher like her?

Gray however, was far more amused by how much the two of them thought alike. He never thought the bossy redhead would ever be fond of something so childish like this!

 _Maybe we're not so different after all..._

They're eyes landed on a huge cloud and they both yelled out at the same time,

"A ship!"

They shifted their eyes to each other once, before both laughing out loud. Finally they agreed on something!

"Ahaha...OW...Ouch-ow..." Gray rubbed his sore jaw where it still hurt from the blow he received from Erza awhile ago.

"Did I really hit you that hard?"

"Yes you did. Did ya really even had to hit me in the first place?!"

"You asked for it! How else was I suppose to make you believe I am the _real_ Erza, not an intruder!?"

"Well,you could've...GAH! Forget it." The rascal surrendered.

"So..." The redhead relaxed herself once again on the grassy field. "Do you think that's Hook's ship? I mean since it floats in the sky and all."

Gray shrugged. "What if it is?"

"Then maybe you could persuade him to take you aboard." she said with a light smile. "Then you can head to Neverland. You can finally get outta this stinky place. Isn't that what 'Gray the Great' wants?"

If she gave him this offer two months back, he would've said yes without thinking twice. But now...well, now was different.

"Nah..." he put his palms behind his head and loosed up his body. Closing his eyes in contentment. "I'm good where I am."

He didn't need Hook's ship to go to Neverland. The Neverland he was looking for, was right here all along.

Remembering all those fuss about him not having a reason to stay, he smiled to himself. Cause he finally found it.

* * *

Erza glanced sideways at the rascal beside him. The arrogant, stupid, dumb idiot whom she's become so close to over time. And smiled unconsciously.

 _I did it Eli...I found a friend._

 _One month later..._

As always, it was a bright and sunny day at the city of Magnolia.

The threesome walked down the busy streets of the marketplace. The trio consisted of a teen, a boy and a girl. The latter were about the same ages, both looking as grouchy as possible.

Elisca peaked as the redhead who was gracefully walking alongside her. The young girl's eyebrows were knitted together, her gaze fixed on the road.

 _Yep...still mad._ The teen resolved.

And then she turned around to look at the rascal walking slouchingly a couple of feet behind them. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and was busy burning a hole through Erza's head by Glaring at her.

 _Eeeh...even worse._

The teen sighed without a word. Hopeless...these two were _just_ hopeless.

One minute, they were all best buds, stuck to each other like glue, getting along _so_ well. And then suddenly on the next minute, BAM! They're biting each other's heads off!

And...that's why Eli ended up taking these idiots along with her. Cause if she left them be, She dreaded someone might end up dead by the time she got back.

And, no. The murderer wasn't gonna be either Erza or Gray. They got one heck of a scary matron to get that job done!

Gray was _so_ not in the mood right now. This morning, when he finally got fed up of kicking his soccer ball around all by himself, he decided he should do something fun.

So, what would a normal kid do when he's bored and with a ball? He'd normally go find his friends and play with them, he'd share the fun, enjoy the pleasure of their company. Right?

But since Gray was not-so-normal, he came down with another closure.

Over his 10-year-old life he learnt something very handy.

It's really _really_ hard, almost impossible, for a person to bring joy and pleasure to everyone around him. On top of that, it was a one heck of a boring job.

BUT! It was very _very_ easy to make everyone mad and it was fun!

So, he merrily made his way to make Erza mad.

And then...well, use your imagination.

Needless to say he was thinking up ways to get back at her for the blow on the head he earned, which settled Erza's victory on their spar.

Gray was still glaring daggers at the girl when his eyes suddenly caught on something of a nearby shop, and his mind perked up with a plan.

 _This is gonna be good._ he grinned evilly at the redhead.

"You're a tomato!" he suddenly yelled for the redhead to hear.

Gray saw Erza's long braided hair whip like a lash as she spun around to stare at him with her eyes wide as saucer.

When It finally hit her what he'd just said, she screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M NOT A TOMATO!"

Naturally this ruckus caught a lot of attention. Everyone in the market turned to stare at the odd duo.

Also, naturally, Eli became furious.

"What have you done to Erza this time?" the furious teen demanded with her hands on her heap.

Gray shrugged. "I told just told her she's a...Tomato!" Gray cracked up laughing at the sight of the fuming, embarrassed, red-faced Erza. with her scarlet hair merged with her face, yep definitely a tomato!

"I AM NOT A TOMATO! TAKE IT BACK!" she started throwing her arms around in rage.

"Yes you are! look at your hair!" he grabbed a lock of red tress and dangled it on her face.

Erza's face turned blood-red,boiling with anger and embarrassment. Slapping his hand away she was about to shout again when Gray rushed over to the shop, grabbed a tomato from the display, then ran back and waved it at her face.

"This! this is what you are!" he was having _way_ too much fun.

"I'M NOT THA-!" Eli slapped her palm over Erza's mouth to make her stop.

"Hush Erza! not so loud!" the teen said fully aware of how much attention they were catching.

"Gray, put that tomato back this instant! and stop tormenting her!"

"Okay." the rascal merely shrugged.

Gray grabbed Erza's wrist and dragged her over to the veg shop.

"LET GO OF ME!" Erza's struggled.

"What are you doing now?! asked the teen, completely dumbfounded by Gray's action.

"You told me to put the tomato back. So I'm putting her back." he was trying so hard to not crack up.

Okay. That was IT.

Erza's rage finally broke through as she slammed her fist against the mess of dark hair.

"I HATE YOU!"

She ran outta there on the verge of tears.

* * *

She was NEVER gonna talk to him! EVER again.

Thought the redhead as she stole a glance at the corner of the classroom, where the raven head was glowering at her with two huge bumps over his head.

"Humph." Erza huffed as she brought her eyes back to her worksheet.

Sitting in the class's opposite corner, Gray was thinking the very same thing.

 _I'm never talking to that drama queen!_

They were enrolled on the missionary school run by the Magnolia cathedral, like all the other children in the orphanage. Granny Hilda was at good terms with the arch bishop. So he let the orphans study there at free. Geez...was Granny Hilda friends with all the old geezers on town?

Erza was glaring at her classwork, when a couple of scarlet strands fell over her face.

idiotic hair! It was all her stupid hair's fault! She wished she had darker strands instead of these red mush. Because of her damned hair, she everyone calls her a freak!

Erza breathed a heavy sigh. She leaned against her palm as she slouched in her seat, twisting a few strands with her index finger. She had let her hair grow over the years since Eli insisted and told her she'd look pretty. Obviously she'd been wrong. Maybe she should cut it off or something...

"Gosh Scarlet. Your hair's so weird." Erza felt someone tugging her locks and heard a coarse voice speak.

The redhead knew that voice _so_ well that she didn't even turn to see who was smearing salt on her sore spot. Instead she growled,

"Let go, Vicky."

Ah, yes. Vicky. Number one female bully of their generation. And also (blame her luck) Erza's roomie.

"How can you even stand hair like this." the bully tugged harder.

"I said LET GO." Erza curtly warned, her temper growing thin.

"Oh yeah? Make me." Vicky challenged. "Tomato-head."

 _Too much. Way too much._

And that was Erza's limit. She's had enough of these insults about her hair.

Her temper sparked up like a damp firewood.

She slowly turned around in her seat to face the bully, offering her an acid smile. Then on a split second Erza drew a pair of scissors from her desk and calmly snipped the lock of hair Vicky was holding.

The bully stood there still, rooted to the spot. It took about 5 seconds flat for her to realize what just happened. When it finally hit her, she quickly let go of her hold on the red tresses as if she'd just been burned and with a shrill scream ran out of the class.

"You really are a freak, Scarlet!"

* * *

Gray's jaw almost hit the floor as he observed the scene between his scarlet-haired friend and her bully roomie. Perspiration tickled down his forehead.

He's really outdone himself with tormenting her hair this time.

 _Uh-oh...not good._

* * *

Erza sat with her back against the bark of the tree behind the orphanage.

She held her newly cut locks in hand frowning at it. suddenly her frown faltered and she sighed heavily. She's been sighing a lot these days, hasn't she?

Great. Just great. Her hair was totally uneven now. A complete mess. Now she really did need a hair cut. Maybe it's about time she went to Eli for help with cutting it. Is she gonna be mad at her? Gah...what was she gonna do?!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE NOT CRYING, ARE YA?!"

The redhead yelped and jumped a foot in surprise at Gray's sneak attack. She curled her hand over her drumming chest.

"Warn me next time you're about to give me a freakin' heart attack, you dope!" she screamed at the lad.

"Eeeh...warn me next time you're about to yell my brain out." The raven-head replied while rubbing his sore ear.

"Humph." Erza huffed and crossed her arms. Why was she even talking to him anyway?

Gray swallowed hard and starting hesitantly "I...er...I kinda saw...you and Vicky...at class..."

Erza's face immediately darkened. People just won't leave her alone,will they?

"Well, excuse me then." She said while getting up."I'm gonna go chop my hair off now." she started to walk away.

"WHAT!? NO, WAIT!" Gray quickly grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. "What do ya mean 'I'm gonna chop my hair off'?! You can't do that!"

"Well, last time I checked It's my hair. So I'm gonna do whatever I want with it! Don't butt in Gray!" She snatched her hand away only for Gray to grab it again. This time both of them.

"Is this about what I said that day?" He asked on a serious note.

"NO! Of course not! It's about what the weatherman said on t.v this morning!" Sarcasm. "Now let go!"

"Dang it! Erza!" he let go of her wrist and flailed his arms in the air in frustration. "Why do you care so much about what a moron like me says, anyway!?" He felt like a total jerk now that he knew why she did it.

Why did she care!? _WHY_ did she care!? After all these time, that freaking idiot is still asking that!?

This idiot before her is the reason she got over her paranoia. The reason she remembered how live again. How to laugh, how to cry, how to _be_ normal.

When her parents died, she thought her chances of living a casual life were gone. She thought she could never be a regular girl anymore. The ghosts of her past would be hunting her down for the rest of her miserable life.

But then, he came along and turned her world upside down.

Why was he so freaking dense? Why couldn't he understand that _every_ single word he said meant _so_ much to her.

That over the two years they came to know each other, he'd become her best friend. The best thing ever in her life.

So of course she cared.

And the painful fact that he couldn't see any of these, made her _SO_ upset.

But she didn't know if she could ever muster up the courage to say it all out loud.

"Well, what do you want me do? huh? Go around looking like a complete freak show?!" she seethed. "Not that I'd look any better even I chop it off anyway...because of these red mush, I'll always be a freak show!" she screamed.

Gray suddenly grabbed both of her shoulders and made her look at him. "H-hey! what are you-? Erza stuttered, her cheeks dusted pink.

"You're not a freak show Erza! God woman! how many times do I have to repeat that?! And stop caring about what other people say about you! People especially like me! Stop looking down at yourself. You are AWESOME! Ya hear me? _The_ most awesome girl I've ever met." he finished in one breath. "Better?" he asked.

When the wide-eyed, baffled Erza nodded hesitantly, Gray let go of her. He leaned down and panted to catch his breath. "Good. now stop moping, you drama queen."

The redhead stepped a couple of steps backwards and turned her back on her friend, cupping her face with both of her palms. She didn't even care that he just called her a drama queen. Cause right now, she was undergoing quite a few upsurge of emotions.

Firstly, she was feeling SUPER peppy because of all the compliments. Secondly, slightly confused about _why_ she suddenly got all these nice comments.

And at last, a whole lot of flushed for...a reason she wasn't quite sure of. Blood rushed to her face and suddenly her cheeks felt _very_ warm.

"And...stop calling your hair 'red mush'." she heard him speak up again through gasps. "Cause I think they're really...pretty." Gray hesitantly muttered.

A soft breeze passed them, making her beautiful scarlet hair dance with the wind.

And Erza thought her face couldn't get any warmer.

"So all those tomato stuff at the market place...?" she asked in a shy voice, her back still on him. She feared that if she turned around he might see her blush.

"Oh that..." Gray straightened up and flashed her his boyish grin. "I got kinda bored. So I just wanted to make you mad." he announced.

... _WHAT?!_

Erza's blush faltered in a mere second. All those mushy, gooey feeling were all gone and replaced by exceeding fury.

 _He wanted to...MAKE ME MAD!? He made me go through all these fuss because he was bored?!_

The redhead's shoulder started to vibrate with rage.

"Eh...Erza? You 'kay? the rascal asked concerned about his friend.

Erza slowly turned around with her eyes on flame, cracking her knuckles. Ready to kill any minute now.

Gray's eyes widened with dread. He backed up. "Woah, woah! wait a sec-!"

 _What did he wrong?!_

"Congrats,jerk." She rumbled in a murderous tone.

"Mission accomplished, I'm _mad_."

 _8 years later:_

Gray and Erza were walking down the rocky road to their prestigious high school, "Hey, Gray" Erza said "What do you want to do for our science project? I mean last year together we created a species with the DNA genome of a homosapien specially adapted to space, the atmosphere, and the ocean." "We are going to make a hybrid war machine!" answered Gray.

Background info of Gray Tesla who is applying to the Danny Shao university and his latest going science project.

Gray Tesla, who was housed by The Danny Shao School, one of the most prestigious schools, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene creating and mixing, ever since creating the 3 species all of which have the human genome, but are specially adapted to live in a certain climate, he also added the DNA of a frog so that these species could change gender when in a single gender environment.

The result was a genetically modified hybrid of the most powerful traits of the modern animal.

The _Draconis_ could run up to speeds of 60 mph with its roar alone reaching 170db-190db, much louder than the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane, so that it would temporarily make them deaf. Draconis had horn-like decorations above its eye iris', traits that originated from the horned toad used in its creation. It also has well-constructed forelimbs complete with opposable thumbs and a giant sickle claw on each middle, ring, and pointer finger that _Draconis_ used to grab prey and get in hunting stances. A single swipe of its giant sickle claws was able to incapacitate, and several were able to kill even giant mammals like blue whales. It was able to change color from the cuttlefish used in its creation, which was used as camouflage in hunting. With _Nile crocodile_ being in her gene pool, she inherited the massively strong bite force it had, which it could use to even crush a bullet proof Jeep or behead an elephant. It used the DNA of the dilophosaurus to attach wings to the _Draconis's_ back and forelimbs in order for it to be able to swim, they are able to extract and contract.

The tree frog DNA had allowed it to detect thermal signatures and even remove her own thermal signature. DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of different war zones that she would have to battle in. Also, the cuttlefish DNA allowed it to camouflage itself. The cuttlefish DNA was originally meant to help the hybrid grow at a much faster rate, so that she could. Finally, the eagle DNA used in _Draconis_ creation gave it a high level of intelligence as well as the ability to communicate with eagle individuals.

This hybrid would take a few months to create if they got a generous funding of $50 million dollars or more, but the only problem is that if they wanted someone fund it the only company that would do that is a military company and they would want to use it.

Narrator: _During these not-so-long 8 years Gray and Erza started dating here is an excerpt from their special night when they confessed to each other._

"Hey Katherine, I heard that there would be a special dance party this Friday night. Is it true?" That was the first question that Erza asked as soon as she plopped down the seat.

"Well Erza, that is true." Katherine replied with a sly smile.

Erza walked to the duo. "And it's a _special_ dance party?"

"That is what Principal said. I still don't have much of the detail for it."

Seconds after that, a double tap on the microphone grabbed everyone's attention. Principal Makarov was responsible for that. "Ehem… I have an announcement to make and it will be a special one. As some people have already heard that there would be a special dance party this Friday night. And I am sure everyone knows what is celebration is held on that day."

Everyone in the hall start looking at each other until Charlotte stood up on a table. "IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" She shouted.

That actually shocked everyone. Principal Makarov pulled out a box from nowhere and placed it on a table. "This box contains the names of every female member in this guild. The reason why it is called a special dance party is because…" Makarov grinned wide and pumped his hand in the air. "The guys will be paired up with a random female!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison.

Makarov ignored their shock reaction and continued. "Each and every gentleman will pull out a name of a lady from this box. The name that you have chosen shall be your dance partner that night. No protesting."

"That's not fair old man!" Daniel protested. "What if I got Erza?"

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME?!" Erza screamed out.

"Well my boy, that's just your luck." Makarov said in an annoying tune.

"Oh dingus, what if I don't get Bisca? She'll think that I'm cheating on her and she'll definitely break up with me." Alzack was scratching his head, worrying.

Eric gave him a hard pat in a back making him flinch a bit. "Be a real man and think positive!"

"I don't like where this is going though." Gray muttered under his breath but clearly heard by Erza.

"Why Gray? You afraid of pulling the name of a wrong woman that you don't adore?" Erza teased and notice a blush covering Gray's face.

"No I'm not."

"Now, every man, please line up to pick a name. But, once you choose, you can't tell a single soul on who you got."

"That's ridiculous Principal!"

"It is not, to me…" Makarov burst out to a maniacal laughter.

Every man in the school starts lining up to draw out a name. The first one was Daniel. He buried his hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he read the name of the lady he got. "What! No! Anyone but her! Hey old man, can I give another try?"

Makarov's hand slapped Daniel on the face. "NO!" Daniel was sent flying across the room. After that, it was Gray's turn. "Tsk… I hope I got _her._ " Gray slowly thrust his hand into the box. He snatched a piece of paper and pulled it out quickly so that he could read the name. Once he finished reading the name, his face blushed and he cheered. "WOHOO! I hit the jackpot! Haha~"

"Oi Mint breath, who'd you get?"

"I can't tell anyone but myself, flame brain."

"I think Gray got the lady of his heart. He looks so happy." Katherine said.

"Aye" Happy was munching on his steak.

"Yeah" Erza sighed out. "I bet he wants to confess his feelings towards that girl on that night."

"Maybe propose" Erza added and immediately got elbowed by Erza."What was that fo- uh?" Then she realised the blush on her face. "Erza… are you… blushing?"

Erza was caught. "No I'm n-not. I was just shocked at your s-statement, nothing more and nothing less." She then stomped away from them feeling a little bit of embarrassed.

"Is she alright?" Katherine whispered to Erza and she just shook her head.

'Gah… can't believe I let my guard down. They noticed my blush but did they notice about anything else? I hope not.'

* * *

Tonight will be the night where the random couple will be having a very special night in the prestigious Danny Shao High School.

In the streets of Magnolia, Erza Scarlet was on her way to the guild. She immediately stopped when she saw Gray Tesla walking. "Hello Gray."

"Hey Erza! Where yah headin'"

"I am on my way to the school. Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to the mall. I need to pick up a tuxedo for tonight. I need to look good enough to impress her."

"Don't even bother trying to wear those fancy clothing when you will so easily get them dirty and waste a lot of money"

"Erza, I'm not letting myself do that, nope, not tonight."

Erza froze for a second and furrowed her brows. She was definitely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll be with the girl I had always admired tonight. I'm not gonna let anything like that ruin my life on finally being with her. "

"Hmm… well I guess you really do like that person, don't you."

Gray shook his head and walked pass her. "…of course. She is beautiful,kind, and everything that is described as wonderful. She is one of the reasons why I'm still alive."

Erza didn't set her eyes off of him as he walk and left her. Her face flustered from what he just said. 'Was he always that romantic?'

* * *

"Erza… don't you think this dress looks horrible on me?"

"No Erza, It looks gorgeous on you."

"Aye"

It was 7 P.M. sharp and all the ladies had already arrived at the party. All of them were wearing colourful and beautiful dresses. Some were enjoying the drinks, some were chatting with each other and majority of them were worried on which gentleman would they be spending the night with.

"Oh man, I'm so scared that I might be paired up with a freaky guy." Erza was wearing a white dress. A pink ribbon was strap neatly around her waist. A silver necklace completed her neck and her ears were pierced with a red heart shaped earring.

"Charlotte wish to be dancing with Gray!"

Erza blushed hearing his name. She was hoping so much that Gray was her partner. But, from what Gray had describe that woman; she thinks that she wasn't the one that Gray had fallen for. She actually does have a soft side for him.

Erza was wrapped in a stunning red dress. Matching black heels covered her feet. Her hair was done beautifully and she didn't wear too much make up. A beautiful diamond bracelet was strapped on her right wrist.

The gentlemen's finally flooded the place in exactly 7: 30 P.M.

Almost all of them wore a black tuxedo but with different colours of bow ties. Bixlow was the only one who didn't dress up in a fancy costume. Instead, he wears his normal attire. Freed showed up wearing an orange blazer, a blue necktie and a pair of black slacks. Like what was mentioned before, nearly all of them wore a black tux and different colour of bow ties.

What stood up most was Gray wearing a white tuxedo and a black bow tie. His hair was neatly combed slick back. In some of the ladies eyes, he looked like a perfect prince.

"Gray-SAMA!" Charlotte charged at him with her arms open. Gray looked at her with disgust and ran as far away from her as he could.

Erza looked at him in awe. He was definitely looking good tonight. When he said he was going to look good and impress his crush, he really meant it.

Gray walked pass the ladies and they all could scent the smell of his fragrance. Some of them fainted because of it, some of them were screaming in excitement. Erza almost tumbled too but quickly regained her stability. She was overwhelmed by him.

"May I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone recognize that old voice. It was the school's principal, Makarov. He was also suited in a black tuxedo and wearing a blue bow tie covered with white polka dots. In his hand was a glass of red wine.

"Before we go further, I would like to wish everyone a happy Valentines Day."

The crowd of people clapped and cheered.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Gramps!" Shouted Daniel.

"Let us start this wonderful night with the main event. Now gentlemen, would you mind pairing up with your _chosen_ ladies."

Slowly the men started walking towards their partner. To the ladies surprise, they were paired up with the men they least expected to be with them.

Levy saw Gajeel walking calmly towards her. 'Ah, is Gajeel my date?' Levy stood there patiently waiting for Gajeel to arrive at her. But unfortunately, Gajeel walked pass her. She turned around to see him stopping in front of Leslie. Levi face palmed and felt a bit embarrassed.

Daniel dragged his feet slowly to his partner. He hung his head in disappointment. "Why the heck did I got her." He stopped behind a lady and tapped her shoulder. As she turned around, she was awfully surprised. "Hey Charlotte, your my dance partner for the night."

Charlotte's eyes widen. "YOU'RE LYING! Charlotte CAN'T ACCEPT THIS FATE!"

All of the men were now with their randomly chosen partner. Gajeel with Leslie, Daniel with Charlotte, Eric with Wendy, Alzack with Katherine, Droy with Lisanna, Jet with Alexa, Freed with Erza, Bixlow with Levy and Lado with Bisca.

All of them were already paired up. But only Erza stood there frozenly without her partner.

"Good Evening, Gorgeous."

Erza spun around to the familiar voice. To her surprise, it was Gray. 'Oh dingus, don't tell me that he's my partner.'

Gray walked coolly towards the lonely lady. He stopped when they were 10 inches away. He extended his hand to grab hers. He bowed slowly. "I shall be your companion for the night, lovely."

"Oh no…" was the only thing that she could mumble out before regaining herself. She still couldn't believe that Gray, the guy that described the woman he adored as beautiful and kind, was actually her. She gulped and slowly reached out for his hand. As their hands touched, Gray gripped her hand softly.

"Ohoho~ I see that everyone has already met their partner. Now, slow music please."

A smooth dancing song was played and spotlights shone down on each couple.

"Grab hold of your partner and start dancing." Makarov cheered and raised his glass.

Everyone was nervous at first. Their bodies slowly moved to the music, holding each others hand and seeing each other face to face. Erza was not a very good dancer but as she was confronted with Gray, her body swayed flawlessly with Gray's movement and they were dancing in such perfect harmony together.

Gray's dark blue eyes met with her sienna brown orbs. The two blushed seeing each other eye to eye.

"So…" Gray started. "Were you surprised when I told you that I was your dance partner?" "No, Gray. Not exactly _._ I was a bit surprised but still, nothing could change the fact that I am your partner now. _"_

Gray gave a naughty smile to her. "Really, I thought you were gonna run a way and leave me here dancing alone."

"You only thought, but I didn't right."

"Erza…"

"…yes"

"There is something about you that really attracted me, something that not every girl in this world has."

Erza could feel her cheeks warming up. "A-and what is that?"

"Heck do I know. But for sure and I am 100% positive that only you have it. Erza, I've been drooling all over you for the ever since I saw you crying by the river bank years ago. I'm head over heels in love with you. I wanted to express my love towards you but you never gave me a chance."

Erza smiled shyly hearing his sweet words. She tightened her hands around his neck and he did the same thing to her waist. "I have also felt the same way towards you but I don't know how to express it."

"It's simple. It only requires 3 simple words…"

"And what is that…"

Gray leaned closer to her ear and whispered softly. "I Love You"

She was now beet red. She couldn't control herself from changing her whole face to the same colour as her hair. She had never known this sappy romantic side of her best friend, sure he had made her blush tons of times before, but still, she had been with him for more than she could remember. This was the first time he had ever spread this side of him on her.

"Gray, I love you…"

Gray lessens the distance between him and Erza by slowly growing closer to her. The gap between the two was no longer kissed

"DROOPY EYES WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO Erza!"

"Shut up Daniel. Isn't it obvious that they are expressing their love?"

"Gray…"

"I didn't expect Erza and Gray would be together."

"ARE YOU CRAZY CHARLOTTE? I LOVE Gray AND Erza!"

"Neither of us knew too."

They hugged and ignored the blabbering from their fellow friends. Erza felt so… relieved all of a sudden. Gray felt like a very heavy burden was lifted away from him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them laughed.

"Wow Erza, you're so sweet."

A special pink heart shaped spotlight was shone down on the two. They were busy staring at each other and didn't even bother to realise it. Everyone in the hall cheered for them.

"Uhuhu… I feel so touched."

"You're over reacting principal."

"Something unexpected happened tonight." Katherine concludes. "Something that is so meaningful to those two students."

"I couldn't agree with you more Katherine."

A few days toward the end of summer Gray and Erza decided to buy a videogame since they both were bored. It was called "Ever dueled with Magic?"

As they were walking back to their house.(They got adopted together by an elderly couple who recently died) they started chatting.

"Wow Gray! Look at these new shops and buildings, their architecture looks amazing! If only we could've designed these we could have fixed their few flaws, right Gray?"

"Yeah! I know right?"

On the way they bought some ice cream and sat down on a rather large bench.

"Hey Gray."

"Yeah Erza?"

"Shouldn't we get going, I mean it _is_ getting a bit late, I mean the sun is going down and I really want to play this game."

By the time, Gray and Erza got home, unbeknownst to them one of Gray's enemies had placed an atom transferer in place of their Plasma 360.

When Erza and Gray got home they threw the disc into the"Plasma 360"

They sat on the couch and started.

Ever dueled with Magic?

warning: no one has come back...yet!

Two players or One Player

 _Start game_

 _Choose your magic:_

 _Swords Magic_ _Celestial magic_ _Fire magic_

(The ability to summon swords (The ability of summoning (The ability to summon,

and to teleport on different constellations and the entire eat, and not be

armors which all have different uses.) Zodiac using special magic keys burned by fire, also

Such as: a member of the Zodiac use it as an attack

would be a gold key, they are all in YOU WILL HAVE

human forms.) MOTION SICKNESS)

 _Ice magic_

(The ability to summon, eat, and not be frozen by ice, also use it as an attack)

 _Iron magic_

(The ability to summon, eat, and not be hurt by iron, also use it as an attack)

 _Water magic_

(The ability to summon, eat, and not be hurt by water, also use it as an attack)

 _Creature magic_

(Turn part of your body into a animal or transform into a animal)

 _Timeskip: 3 months Gray and Erza find out that their class and the Principal also have been transferred into the game._

 _Daniel and Charlotte: Ice magic and water magic_

 _Gray and Erza: Fire and celestial magic_

"THE S-CLASS TOURNAMENT WILL NOW START! THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE TAKEN TO THE ISLAND OF PEACE." Makarov announced "THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE SPLIT INTO 3 TESTS, THE FIRST TEST IS A RACE BETWEEN THE 12 CONTESTANTS. EACH CONTESTANT AND THEIR PARTNER WILL HELP EACH OTHER GET ACROSS FROM THE DECK TO THE ISLAND! EACH MEMBER WILL SHARE A SMALL ROW BOAT WITH THEIR PARTNER. ANY MAGIC IS ALLOWED, NOW MAY THE CONTESTANTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DECK!"

'Why do I think we're gonna lose?' Erza asked herself as she watched Gray crawl next to her, already sick with bloated cheeks just by thinking about the boat trip.

"GOOD LUCK TO ALL CONTESTANTS. IS EVERYONE READY? OK 3…2…1…GO!" Makarov yelled happily and pumped his fist into the air as he watched from the deck. Daniel and Charlotte didn't bother about the boats, Charlotte rocketed through the water as Daniel turned the water underneath him into ice and gracefully skated on top and they were far in front. Gajeel and Isis seemed to have difficulties, with Gajeel looking as sick as Gray did and Amakusa couldn't seem to row that well. Eric and Leslie were too busy reading while Alexa and Lisanna had to row normally without and special advantages. Wendy powered her boat using her Sky Dragon's Roar and Gray looked dead. Erza tried to get Gray together, but Gray didn't respond so Erza had to resort to using her celestial spirits. She took out Aquarius's key, and she yelled the commands,

"Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A pretty blue haired woman in a swimsuit was summoned and she loomed over Erza and glared at her.

"DON'T CALL ME NOW I'M ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO!" Aquarius was just about to leave when Erza quickly summoned Scorpio as well.

"Scorpio!" Aquarius crooned as she hugged Scorpio and Erza could swear she could see love hearts floating around them.

"Aquarius my darling! Let's quickly help Erza so we can go back and resume our date!" Scorpio said and Aquarius agreed. They stood together and using Wendy's method of propelling her boat, they formed a Unison Raid.

"Sand Buster! Water Burst! Unison RAID!" Scorpio and Aquarius combined their attacks for a huge stream of water mixed with sand and it caused enough thrust to make waves on both sides of the boat, capsizing Alexa and Lisanna's boat along with Wendy and Romeo's boat spinning out of control. They were soon nearing Daniel when a watery face appeared right underneath Erza's boat.

"Sorry Aquarius!" Charlotte said as she grabbed the boat and attempted to drag it under. The boat flipped and Scorpio used a forced gate closure and Aquarius followed.

"Argh!" Erza yelled in frustration.

"Hold on tight Erza!" a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" Erza turned around to see Gray grinning.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Gray grabbed Erza and Erza threw her arms around Gray's body, then Gray took off using his extra hot fire that burned in the water and they burst through the water, nearing Daniel's infinite iceberg. Gray, with Erza still clinging on shot out of the water onto Daniel's icy ground and catching him by surprise.

"Hey ice block" Gray smirked before round house kicking Daniel into the opposite direction far far back. Erza heard a panicked 'Daniel!' before seeing a bubble of water shooting towards Daniel. Gray and Erza hi-fived before diving into the cold water and swam towards the island, with less than 50m to go.

Gray and Erza lay on the sand breathing heavily. They were first! Erza smiled. Maybe Gray wasn't such a useless blockhead. She lay on her side to look at Gray, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Erza sighed and smiled contently as she looked at the other contestants still far behind swimming towards shore.

Erza and Gray were first to reach The Island, and the second part of the tournament was about to begin.

"OK EVERYBODY! IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND PART. BUT BEFORE THAT, I MUST ANNOUNCE THAT ROMEO AND WENDY ARE ELIMINATED, ALONG WITH ERIC AND LESLIE. NOW IN THE SECOND TEST WILL BE SIMILAR TO A HIDE-AND-SEEK GAME. ANYONE MAY BE THE FINDER OR SEEKER, AND WHENEVER A CONTESTANT OR THEIR PARTNER IS FOUND, THE FINDER MUST QUICKLY KNOCK ONE OF THEM OUT WITH A BLOW TO THE HEAD. THEN THEY SHALL SEND UP FLARES USING THEIR MAGIC TO SIGNAL ONE OF OUR S-CLASS WIZARDS!" Makarov announced.

"READY, 3…2…1…GO!" Makarov yelled pumping his fist up again. Erza and Gray dashed off into the bush and acted like they ran away, but they secretly stayed and watched where the others were headed. Gajeel and Amakusa ran in the same direction as Daniel and Charlotte. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to try to whack Charlotte in the head.

"Charlotte is immune to physical attacks. Surely you haven't forgotten, Gajeel?" Charlotte mocked before punching him hard in the face.

"And surely you haven't forgotten about my Iron Dragon's Scales?" Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club attack again, but it went straight through Charlotte.

"Geehee!" Gajeel smirked before Charlotte heard a thump as Gajeel's fist made contact with Daniel.

"Daniel!" Charlotte and Lea carried the unconscious Daniel back to the base before Gajeel and Amakusa grinned at each other and headed off.

"Hey Erza! Wanna follow?" Gray smiled at Erza."Sure!"

"Anyways let's try to knock Amakusa and Gajeel out shall we?" Erza quickly broke the awkward silence.

"Uhhh…yea sure!" Gray got up and helped Erza onto her feet.

"Let's go!" Erza and Gray ran out, hot on Gajeel's trail.

"Hey Gajeel!" Amakusa nudged Gajeel.

"Yea I know. Geehee!" Gajeel smirked and quickly turned around.

"Karma Demon! Iron God Sword!" Gajeel clapped his hands together as he prepared for one of his most powerful attacks. His hands fused together and a brilliant light shone out, and his hands became out gigantic iron sword, only it was over 20m long and cackled with little electricity.

"ARGH!" Gajeel swung his sword down aiming for Erza, and Amakusa jumped away just incase he was caught in the attack.

"Erza!" Gray heaved himself and Erza, talking her and spun round in mid-air so he would take the brunt of the collision when he landed. The destructive power of Gajeel's attack blew Gray and Erza back at an incredible speed, and Gray's head collided with a tree, then the Fire Boy slumped down unconscious.

"Gray!", Erza cried and cradled Gray in her arms.

"Looks like you won this one Gajeel." Erza sighed and Gajeel gave a 'Geehee!' before Katherine rushed to the scene. Amakusa and Gajeel left, clearly in the lead.

'Aww! Gray gave it his all to protect Erza! How sweet!' Katherine thought to herself as she scooped Gray up and she and Erza returned to the base.

*Meanwhile…*

"Alright! My cards tell me only Gajeel and his partner are left! Time to track them down!" Alexa placed several cards down in a circle onto the ground and concentrated.

"Wow! Alexa you can do that?" Lisanna watched in awe as Alexa rearranged some cards.

"SHHH!" Alexa shushed Lisanna. Lisanna watched patiently in silence.

"YES!" Alexa shouted suddenly and Lisanna gave a squeal and jumped up and fell onto the floor.

"What happened? Did you find them?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep! They are heading towards us from that direction." Alexa pointed towards east proudly.

"Yay good work Alexa! Let's go and get them!" Lisanna jumped up enthusiastically and she ran after Alexa who had already headed off. After a while, Alexa stopped and told Lisanna to wait quietly so they could ambush Gajeel and Amakusa and quickly knock them out. Lisanna nodded and waited patiently, then she heard the sound of footsteps. Alexa put a finger to her lips, and took a peek from behind a tree. She saw Gajeel running alongside Amakusa, fully clad in his Iron Dragon's Scales. Alexa groaned and thought of a way to penetrate through the armour.

"Alexa! We can aim for Amakusa instead!" Lisanna whispered. Alexa's eyes lit up and grinned with glee.

"Yes! Alright! I want you to attack him with Bunny soul while I attack from a distance!" Alexa tld Lisanna.

"Alright! Animal Soul: Rabbit!" Lisanna turned into an oversized hare as she leaped up and tried to land onto Amakusa.

"Metal Make! Armour!" Amakusa quickly yelled and slammed his right hand fist into the palm of his left hand while dashing out of the way, showing his magic for the first time. Amakusa became fully clad in a gold coating, and looked a lot like Gajeel, only that he was gold and Gajeel was iron.

"WHA! Molding Magic?!" Alexa exclaimed as she saw a gold Gajeel (Amakusa). Alexa face palmed and used her explosive cards. Gajeel and Amakusa moved agilely and dodged the explosive cards. Gajeel shot his Iron Dragon's Club at Alexa, but Alexa swiftly jumped up and she landed on Lisanna's back and Lisanna piggybacked Alexa and hopped away as fast as she can while Gajeel and Amakusa chased her.

"Alright. Here's the plan! I want you to attack and distract Gajeel or Amakusa, whoever you choose, in Kitty mode and I'll try to quickly use my sleeping card to put them to sleep!" Alexa whispered into Lisanna's ears. It was a simple plan, and Alexa wasn't sure if it will work, but it was their only chance. Lisanna quickly threw Alexa off and turned to face their enemies.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna yelled and she ran at Gajeel at incredible speed, choosing Gajeel because he was obviously the denser one. She jumped onto Gajeel and clawed at his face even though she knew it did no damage. Gajeel looked confused, then bemused and acted cocky laughing and saying that it tickled. Alexa used this opportunity while Gajeel and his guard down and she waved one of her cards in his face.

"Go to sleep you metal jerk!" Alexa yelled and Gajeel looked bemused, then his eyelids started drooping. Lisanna hopped off as Gajeel wavered.

"What…the…heck…" Gajeel didn't even get to finish his sentence before he fell down fast asleep. Gil(Alexa's dad) popped out and he hugged Alexa before Alexa and Lisanna even had the chance to start celebrating.

"Thats my Alexa!" Gil cried while rubbing her face. Alexa looked at Lisanna with an expression that read 'PLEASE SAVE ME!' but Lisanna just giggled as she watched the happy father and daughter.

Way to go Alexa! By the way, what magic does Amakusa use? Did you see?" All the girls, including Erza, surrounded Alexa under a tree as if she was a celebrity and barraged her with questions about her victory.

"Oh yeah! Amakusa uses… umm… like the thing where you make things?" Alexa replied.

"…" the rest of the girls looked at Alexa blankly then shook her and asked her to tell them more clearly.

"I'm sleepy…"

"Oh yes!" Katherine face lit up with an evil grin, and crawled slowly towards her younger sister.

"Lisanna! Hehe", Katherine said creepily to Lisanna and the younger sister smiled nervously, before the older sister started tickling her.

"Katherine! Sto- *gasp* Stop! I'm dy-dying!" Lisanna gasped while laughing and crying.

"Tell me!" Katherine said scarily with her fingers twitching in the air. Lisanna looked at her older sister and gulped.

"Okay. Amakusa uses molding magic! Metal Make to be precise!" Lisanna announced.

"METAL MAKE!? NO WONDER HE AND GAJEEL ARE TEAMED UP!" All the girls started chattering excitedly while Amakusa and Gajeel sneezed. Both glanced at the giggling girls and sweat-dropped.

Erza got up excitedly to tell her partner about what she found out about Amakusa, only to find him on the ground, alseep.

"ALRIGHT BRATS TIME FOR THE LAST TEST THE REMAINING EIGHT CONTESTANTS WILL TEAM UP AND FIGHT OUR FOUR S-CLASS MAGES! YES, ALL FOUR! MWAHAHAHA!" Makarov laughed looking like an evil dwarf from a fairy-tale .Makarov ushered the trembling contestants and encouraged them telling it wasn't that bad, at least they can't die since they're in a game. The moment they reached the 'arena', the contestants snapped out of their fear and became alert. Erza had her hands already her hands on her eyes, while Gray said his signature phrase before a fight.

"READY!"

"Is everyone ready? 3…2…1… STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!" Makarov's voice rocked the ground then he quickly ran a few hundred metres back to where the rest were watching, back to safety.

Gray balled up his fiery fists, and dashed forward by himself.

"Fire Slash!" Gray swiped at the four S-class mages. Lea, Katherine and Lado blocked though Gil didn't even react.

"Really, Gray? Barraging into the four strongest mages in the game? Tsk tsk" Gil told Gray before punching Gray in the stomach, knocking him back into Daniel and they tumbled into a heap.

"What the heck are you doing?" Daniel shouted at Gray.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gray retorted.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING?!" Gajeel fumed. Gray and Daniel quickly hurried back.

"Now it's our turn!" Lea shouted. "Armour!"

"Satan Soul!" Katherine yelled in response. Katherine and Lea rushed forward, as Lado and Gil watched the battle, not needing to get involved yet. Lea would fly up, fire her swords and Daniel would block them with 'Ice Make: Lance!' Then Gray would use his 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' and try to beat up Lea, only to get smacked down by Katherine.

"Loki!" Erza yelled and summoned her most powerful spirit. Leo glanced at what's going on, sweat dropped, and returned back to his world.

"Leo!?" Erza yelled. Erza summoned Taurus and everyone gave it their all fighting Katherine and Lea. When it looked like Katherine and Lea were winning, Gajeel and Gray yelled at the same time;

"Fire Dragon!"

"Iron Dragon!"

A wave of fire mixed with a wave of iron became a wave of red hot iron and it travelled directly at Katherine, who was busy fighting hand to hand combat with Amakusa and Daniel. Lado's eyes widened and he rushed to her aid barely managing to block it with his own 'Roar of the Thunder Dragon'. As this was happening, no-one noticed Alexa chanting to herself;

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by Demons! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Demon… Beam!" Alexa aimed the beam of light onto Gil, and Gil eyes widened. Then everyone was blinded temporarily.

Gil stood there, perfectly fine, but was extremely shocked. Everyone in the game looked at Alexa in awe. Erza couldn't believe it. Alexa…she mastered the spell?!

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
